Evolution
After a Bakugan brawls enough, it has the power to become an Evolved Bakugan. These Bakugan keep their original attribute (although in some cases they gain one) but they gain higher G-Power and slightly appearance difference. Dragonoid was the first Bakugan to evolve, evolving into Delta Dragonoid during Dan's, Marucho's and Runo's battle with Klaus, Julio and Chan Lee. All of the brawlers had their Bakugan evolve during each brawler's respective battles with the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. When Bakugan evolve, the Ability Cards that come with them shatter and a new one takes their place, meaning old Ability Cards involving the un-evolved Bakugan's Ability Cards become useless. Most evolutions in the anime seem to be unnatural, and are caused because of a Bakugan receiving special energies. Strange Evolutions There are some special cases when Bakugan go through particular Evolutions. One example are Hydranoid and Drago, who evolved twice in the original series. Drago, in fact, evolved, if Infinity Dragonoid and Perfect Dragonoid count, a total of 11 times. There are also some strange cases where instead of changing they reproduce their evolution, such as Preyas' evolutions. There is also one case with Drago where he down grades from Perfect Dragonoid to Neo Dragonoid when the Six Soldiers gave Drago a new body. Dharak/Razenoid's case also deserves to be called a strange evolution. As a result of being swallowed up by the Sacred Orb, Dharak was encased into armor made from his own inner evil. Initially used as a punishment for Dharak's evil deeds, the armor of evil actually made Dharak much stronger, transforming him into Razenoid and making him a formidable opponent for Drago once again. His second evolution that caused him to assume an unnamed form (Evolved Razenoid) should also be considered a strange one, as Razenoid didn't evolve through battle experience neither did he receive an energy item to kick-start the evolution process. Instead, he underwent a so-called "Process of Catharsis" to unleash his dormant power, and was seen in an object resembling a cocoon, which can possibly mean that Razenoid's first form was the "larvae" form of his true self. Chaos Ability X Gus and Spectra found a Forbidden Ability Card known as Chaos Ability X. The effect is a forced evolution that Spectra has been using this card to evolve Bakugan to create an army. So far the targets have been the Bakugan the Vexos threw out: Mega Brontes and Elico. Gus' own Premo Vulcan was also a subject of the card's power. Spectra once talked about it when he had Drago. In some cases the Card's side effect takes away the Bakugan's free will, as seen in Brontes' case. Vulcan and Elico, however, retained their free will. Razenoid When Phantom Dharak entered in contact with the Sacred Orb, he was teleported to a dark reverse dimension of the Bakugan Interspace. During his time in there, his body entered in a state of metamorphosis, mutating him into Razenoid. This mutation can be considered a type of evolution in some points of view. Bakugan's Evolutions in the Anime *Pyrus ** Dragonoid - Delta Dragonoid - Ultimate Dragonoid - Infinity Dragonoid - Perfect Dragonoid - Neo Dragonoid - Cross Dragonoid - Helix Dragonoid - Lumino Dragonoid - Blitz Dragonoid - Titanium Dragonoid - Fusion Dragonoid *Haos ** Tigrerra - Blade Tigrerra ** Mega Nemus - Saint Nemus *Aquos ** Preyas - Angelo/Diablo Preyas ** Elfin - Minx Elfin *Subterra ** Gorem - Hammer Gorem ** Thunder Wilda - Magma Wilda *Ventus **Skyress - Storm Skyress **Ingram - Master Ingram *Darkus **Hydranoid - Dual Hydranoid - Alpha Hydranoid **Percival - Knight Percival **Falcon Fly - Flash Falcon Fly Doom Beings * Naga - Silent Naga Vexos * Viper Helios - Cyborg Helios - Helios MK2 - Infinity Helios * Premo Vulcan - Rex Vulcan * Elico - Blast Elico * Mega Brontes - Alto Brontes Twelve Orders * Dharak - Phantom Dharak Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Razenoid - Evolved Razenoid (Dharak's mutation) Game Exclusive Evolutions Vexos *Orbit Helios (Pyrus) *Turbine Helios (Pyrus) *Mystic Elico (Aquos) *Tripod Theta MK2 (Aquos) *Myriad Hades (Darkus) *Turbine Hades (Darkus) *Shadow Vulcan (Subterra) *Brontes (Haos) Battle Brawlers Pyrus *Ultra Dragonoid- Pyro Dragonoid- Spin Dragonoid- Neo Dragonoid Vortex- Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon- Turbine Dragonoid- Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus)- Sky & Gaia Dragonoid- Dartaak- Chance Dragonoid- Quake Dragonoid- Battalix Dragonoid- Commandix Dragonoid Subterra *Quakix Gorem *Wilda *Vandarus *Flare Wilda Haos *Nemus Ventus *Boost Ingram *Cosmic Ingram *Flash Ingram Aquos *Dual Elfin *Dual Elfin Revolution *Mutant Elfin Darkus *Midnight Percival *Alpha Percival *Percival Vortex *Alpha Percival Cyclone Video Game Exclusive Evolutions Pyrus *Leonidas - Omega Leonidas Subterra *Leonidas - Omega Leonidas Haos *Leonidas - Omega Leonidas Ventus *Leonidas - Omega Leonidas Aquos *Leonidas - Omega Leonidas Darkus *Leonidas - Omega Leonidas *Vladitor - Battle Ax Vladitor Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan